


speak right to my heart

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wherein youngjae thought mark was mute. mark was not.





	speak right to my heart

_**“bam-ah, why do people talk if they're always either lying or hurting?”** _

 

the first time youngjae met mark, he thought the older man was mute. having not answering to whatever questions youngjae threw at him, he was certain that mark was not able to talk. mark used his body more than his mouth as he shrugged and pouted. sometimes even scrunched his face really _really_ cutely till youngjae's heart ached.

until one day - after so many days (no, actually, close to a year), he found mark talking to bambam perfectly.

“you can talk?”

youngjae grabbed onto mark’s wrist cutting off whatever conversation the two was having. his eyes were probably frantic and looking into mark's eyes was almost like a mirror.

“huh?” bambam interrupted, “of course mark hyung can talk! what kind of questi--oh,  _oh, shit_.”

the cheerful face bambam had a while ago disappeared as it was being replaced with pure shock. the thai man yanked mark towards him making the hold youngjae had on mark broke and youngjae tried hard not to act reckless by yanking mark towards him back. impulse control; he got that shit down pat. they both then kind of shimmied to the side (mostly bambam dragging mark) to gain a bit of privacy from youngjae.

“seriously, hyung?” bambam’s hands reached up to hold onto both mark’s shoulder while glancing back and forth between the latter and youngjae. youngjae strangely felt like he was being judged. he scowled at both of them, not understanding what the hell they were trying to say.

mark let out a soft sigh, almost fondly, and nodded reassuringly towards bambam and turned to youngjae to give him a cheerful smile.

youngjae didn't know what to make of it.

 

 

**_“there are too many people acting so reckless. didn't think of others' feelings, didn't think of others' situations."_ **

 

 

“mark hyung, come on. tell me.”

youngjae dropped down to sit beside mark on the grass. they both planned to see the sunset today all because mark had insisted by showing a picture of sunset in his phone and plastering an eager smile on his face. youngjae promptly took mark to busan before evening made its appearance. it was weekend and they were sophomores in college, so being a bit reckless and impulsive were a given.

mark sighed at the request and lowered himself to lay his back on the grass. youngjae was quick to lower his body as well, intentionally spreading his left hand just so mark's head can land on top of it. mark snorted at him but didn't mind getting comfy anyway, moving his body nearer to youngjae and letting his hands wander mindlessly on youngjae's torso.

“is it because you don’t like me? is that why you won’t talk?”

mark vigorously shook his head - his body ready to sit up again - the second the question left youngjae's mouth. youngjae was not convinced by just that as he tried to make sense of mark's behaviour. mark took youngjae’s other hand when he realized that and squeezed it firmly to assure the younger man.

youngjae smiled then and let out a relieved sigh.

“okay," youngjae said, looking up at the darkening sky, "i'll wait for you."

 

 

**_“i don’t want to be like that.”_ **

 

 

“jackson!”

mark shouted when he saw the sturdy man few feet in front of him. anyone would recognize that body, honestly, only jackson would come to college wearing a tanktop while studying about food technology. the man was ridiculous.

(but that trait was what made them friends. you see, when mark first met jackson years ago, he was gobbling down a variety of junk food in the cafeteria because he wanted to gain at least a bit more weight before the semester ended. jackson then unceremoniously screeched from across the cafeteria with a frantic, "that's not good for your body!" and disposed all of his food into the trashcan beside the table and placed a dainty looking sandwich in front of him. mark was about to get mad, but jackson had this genuine worried face on and it was funny, mark decided, at how a stranger can look that worried over another stranger. so mark took the sandwich with a "thanks, man." and jackson began rattling off a list of good food to eat. most of it were organic and buying organic food would put a tear in mark's pockets and so there was no way he was going to go on organic food diet. but he listened anyway, and responded whenever jackson stopped to take his breath (there was no room for him to reply if it was not during those times because jackson, mark found, can really talk). they exchanged numbers at the end of it with promises of "i'll send you a link to my food blog, you can see my recommendations there," and "yeah, sure," and "i also have a blog about my fitness routine, i'll send you that as well," and more "yeah, sure." mark was never a man with many words. but jackson was apparently undeterred as he smiled in satisfaction and finally bid mark goodbye (again) with a, "gotta go, class starting soon!", jogged a bit, and then shouted, "eat good food!". mark just laughed at him as a response.)

jackson turned around and flashed a grin when he saw mark.

“morning!”

“wanna grab a drink?” mark asked, smiling.

it was late morning and mark’s class will only start late afternoon. he was free now and when he thought of it, he hadn't been having long conversations with jackson lately. it was always just passing greetings. so jackson agreed as both of them decided to just pop into the cafe inside the campus as it was just a block a way from the library where they were standing currently. it was convenient. they both instantly fell into their familiar routine conversations, each telling the other about their updates about their classes and life (jackson blushed alarmingly red at the ears when he talked about having a girlfriend - a freshman named heo youngji - and mark ruffled his hair and said his congratulations) until they reached in the cafe.

“i’ll order a drink for you.”

mark nodded and chose to sit at the table near the window.

minutes later, jackson came with two cups in his hands - placing the right one in front of mark, "here.”

"thanks," mark grabbed the cup while jackson sat on a chair across him.

when mark looked down into his cup, he managed to hide his disappointment seeing the cup was filled with americano. he smiled to the other nonetheless.

“so like i've said, right. the professor's a huge ass–”

jackson’s words were cut off when his phone rang from his pocket. as if on cue, his expression turned panicked when he read what was on the phone’s screen. jackson picked up his coffee and stood up.

“shit, hyung. i gotta go; fucking dickwad of a professor suddenly said class is on again,” he huffed, "honestly, what the fuck? who does that?"

he flashed his apologetic smile and mark laughed. jackson can be quite comically foul mouthed; it was one of his charms. they bid their goodbyes and then mark was left alone.

mark sighed. then another one when he saw the americano sitting on the table. he was not going to drink that. bitter things were just not for him.

suddenly, mark’s cup was picked up and was replaced by another cup. he beamed when he saw the content - it was iced tea. now, iced tea was definitely for him. up in his alley, literally his cup o' tea, trumps americano any day, any time, and all that.

mark looked up to express his thanks and was surprised to be greeted by a grinning youngjae.

"ahh hyung," youngjae started, his hand reached to rub softly at the back of mark's neck. "i really know you too well."

 

 

**_“i hope that one day, when i finally meet my person,"_ **

 

 

mark was eating alone in the cafeteria when bambam took the bag of shrimp crackers in mark’s hand and sat across from him. the latter grinned and popped one of the cracker into his mouth obnoxiously to annoy mark more. honestly. it was like his childhood friend never grew up.

(bambam came from thailand to south korea at the age of... little. mark never really remembered the details besides the fact that bambam was living in the house next to him and went to the same elementary together. they didn't get along well during their first meeting. bambam being too loud and mark being too quiet. also the fact that during recess bambam had called him, "oi" instead of 'hyung' or even his name. that was rude. at the time, mark didn't know bambam was from thailand, he only knew bambam was younger than him because the kid was never in his class so he would like a bit of respect, please. bambam continued again with another "oi" with his finger pointing to the popsicle mark was licking. mark side-eyed him. if he thought mark would share, he was wrong. bambam scrunched his face in frustration and again said, "oi" pointing to the popsicle and another "oi" while showing a thumb up and a raised eyebrow. oh. the kid was asking if the popsicle was good. mark nodded then, receiving a nod from bambam as well. after that, bambam got up and left only to come back minutes later to sit next to mark with his own identical popsicle. they ate their popsicles in silence until the bell rang. it was when mark's mum got home from work and a knock on the door cleared up the misunderstandings. bambam's parents came to their house to introduce themselves with bambam following right behind, and the energetic couple were using a broken but understandable korean when they asked mark to be their kid's friend and help bambam because the kid didn't know any korean at all. mark oh-ed understandingly at the new information. he peered to look at bambam and was met with a huge grin and two thumbs up. they became fast friends after that, mark patiently guiding bambam and bambam endlessly annoying mark whenever he can. they were, in bambam's words: the best childhood friends to ever friends. and mark couldn't help but agree.)

“ever thought of growing up?”

bambam stuck his tongue out, continuing to munch obnoxiously. suddenly, he flapped his hands about.

“i almost forgot!" he pointed accusingly towards mark. "what made you think youngjae hyung is the one?”

bambam's wiggled eyebrows was really not appreciated. when mark was about to answer, the chair beside him moved. it was youngjae and he smiled brightly all the while stealing some crackers from bambam. the thai man squawked indignantly.

“i’m the one for what?” he asked as he popped one of the small crackers into his mouth. mark quirked an eyebrow at him.

“i’m always near you, hyung. it’s either you see me or not.”

mark widened his eyes exaggeratedly and turned his body completely facing youngjae.

“hyung, really? i'm not stalking you,” youngjae grinned, "i just happened to be there whenever you're there."

across from them, bambam made gagging noise. "ugh. shit, that was cheesy as fuck."

both mark and youngjae laughed. bambam tsk-ed when youngjae flicked few crackers to his face. 

“so?” youngjae threw a look at bambam, “i’m the one for what?”

on cue, bambam cleared his throat, “well, you know, this hyung is a little weird. he thought you can--”

“bam!” mark leaned himself across the table and cupped bambam’s mouth with both of his hands.

youngjae raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him.

“is this something i’m supposed to know but he decided to keep it as a secret?”

mark sat back on his chair while bambam tapped on his chin.

“hmm, not really. if you can read mark hyung like how you always do, i’m sure you'll catch on.”

“kunpimook bhuwakul bambam,” mark’s voice dropped a few octaves, "i swear to god."

bambam responded by smiling cheekily.

youngjae turned to look confusedly at mark, and mark decided he would look anywhere but at youngjae. so youngjae did what he probably thought was best; he gently cupped mark's face and turned it so he can face youngjae. youngjae cocked an eyebrow at him. mark let out a sigh and stared straight at him determinedly.

it was seconds, it must be.

but it can be minutes too.

probably centuries.

the atmosphere seemed to turn heavy as time ticked by. but they both were staring intently at each other still. mark absently registered a screech of a chair being pulled and bambam's "yeah, my cue to leave." and "hyungs remember you're at the cafeteria. where people are. eat food, not faces."

the first one to break the stare was youngjae. he let out a shuddering breath and took mark's left hand into his. his face soften as he peered up at mark again and mark figured the younger finally realized then.

"hyung, i've only been with you for a bit of time. i still have regrets over that, by the way. i should've came to seoul sooner and meet you and be fri-- anyway," youngjae corrected himself from his word vomit, continued with, "so even in that short time, i think i understand you better than most." youngjae was correct.

"but right now, i'm scared i'm not reading this right. scared i'm gonna make this wrong. so i really really hope i'm right 'bout this thing-- this thing i'm gonna do."

the younger was cautious when he leaned near towards mark. nervous and jittery. all his steps were filled with care as he touched mark's neck, brought his hand up to mark's chin and softly guiding it until his lips met mark's. it was almost innocent, mark thought. and hesitantly, he took mark's bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

ah.

_finally._

mark smiled contently as he responded back to the kiss.

 

  
_**“they can understand me without me opening my mouth. i hope they can love me, for me."**_

 

 

(their meeting was simple, painfully so. mark was stressed and late and really needed iced tea to calm down. he was burning midnight oil last night to do his assignments with bambam practicing his girl group dance next room because the boy had a showcase at the end of the week. mark screamed for him to shut up and bambam screamed back for him to go take a chill pill. the next morning, his alarm went off multiple times but mark didn't hear and right now he was late to the most important class of his college life and he found himself dangerously close to implode into tiny, useless debris. even more so when he crashed into a squishy wall. a squishy wall that was a person. a person that went "oomph," and laughed right after. mark didn't understand what was funny about the situation and turned to glare. except, oh-- _uhh_. mark really should've paid more attention to the laugh because he was supposed to be familiar with that laugh, dammit. he was supposed to recognize it on the first note and supposed to put on his best shirt and maybe styled his hair a bit before he went out. damn it all. the person, the squishy wall, the owner of the laugh, was in fact, youngjae. mark inhaled, choi. youngjae. the one mark has had a tender crush on ever since the man transferred into the college two months ago. see, when youngjae arrived, rumors were aplenty. rumors being about youngjae having the voice of an angel with the sun shining out of his ass and mark was unbothered until he heard the voice himself when he was about to use arts department's toilet for a quick pee. youngjae was playing the piano, fingers delicately hitting the notes with his eyes closed. almost like fate (it probably was), youngjae was singing ronan keating's and mark fell so hard and so fast for youngjae, he couldn't even breathe properly. thus was why mark felt dumbfounded when he met again with youngjae right now and decided to brush it all off by picking up his belongings from the floor and stood to leave. youngjae had a different thinking though, as he reached to touch mark's hair, only to remove a stray lint and smiled at him. "sorry, i wasn't looking," he apologized sheepishly, "i was reading lyrics on my phone and crashed into you good there," mark shook his head, hoping to relay that it was fine, and youngjae seemingly understood, continued, "yeah, um. you're in a hurry i think. see you around," and waved his hand. mark nodded once and just booked it from there- scared that his heart would be obvious for the other to see.)

"you were starstrucked, admit it."

mark glared, "i was not!"

"you so were, hyung."

in the back of mark's mind, he knew youngjae was right.

god, help him.

 

 

extra;;

 

**_"hyung, what the fuck? are you high?"_ **

**_"shut up."_ **

**_"did you-- is that when you say nothing at all? hyung!"_ **

**_"what? it's a classic romance song!"_ **

**_"yeah, and now look at you being all dramatic."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [mark's voice] nope, i want iced tea.


End file.
